Hide and Seek with True Friends
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to End of Hate, Beginning of Friendship. Mikey and Ally have some fun playing Hide and Seek with the aliens. Rated T for past bullying. Fluff and tickles are included. No flames please.


**(Hello, everyone. I'm back home from vacation and I have typed this up while I was gone. Think of it as a gift for waiting. I hope you all enjoy it. Ally Drewood, and Mikey belong to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant and Jocklin mansions belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Sequel to my other story End of Hate, Beginning of Friendship.)**

* * *

**Hide and Seek with True Friends**

* * *

It had been over a month since Mikey, the one bully who changed from bad to good, had been excepted by Ally Drewood, Rachel Jocklin, and their alien friends who lived at both the Grant and Jocklin Mansions. Even though it took some time due to Mikey's involvement of bullying Ally, they eventually forgave him and he apologized for his past actions. He told them that he had been forced to bully Ally by Bud, because Mikey had been bullied by Bud and thought that by joining him he would not get humiliated. He got the exact opposite. He felt bad on the inside for all of the kids he was forced to bully, especially Ally, after he saw her playing with his older, mentally challenged sister. It made Mikey change his mind and in the end he turned away from the dark side, and had now become a new friend.

* * *

One rainy day, Ally and Mikey were playing hide and seek with Heatblast, Four Arms, Rath, Big Chill, and Feedback at the Jocklin mansion. Mikey was the one who was seeking at the moment, and was now in the closet in hopes of finding his new friends.

Surely enough, he found one. "I see you, Feedback!" he chuckled. Feedback, the black and green Conductoid was hanging onto the ceiling and had his tail and dreadlocks hang down to act like loose wires. But, now that he was caught he came down and ruffled Mikey's hair.

"You're pretty good at this game kid." Feedback congratulated as he let the others know he was found and they came out of their hiding places.

"Great job, Mikey. It takes me longer to find Feedback." Ally smiled and Feedback shook his head in amusement.

"Plug Guy is it now." Rath spoke, his nickname making Ally giggle.

"It's Feedback, Tigger." Feedback joked and everyone laughed at the nickname, except Rath.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PLUG MAN! RATH HATES BEING CALLED 'TIGGER'!"

"Maybe if you stop calling him 'Plug Man' he won't call you 'Tigger'." Heatblast reminded Rath and the tiger alien saw what he meant and said he was sorry. Feedback forgave him and then proceeded to count to 10.

As soon as he turned his back, everybody sprinted out of the room and searched for a place to hide. Heatblast hid under the chimney, Big Chill laid on the couch and covered himself with his wings so that he looked like a blue blanket, Rath laid on the floor to look like a fur rug, Four Arms hid himself in the shower, and Ally helped Mikey up so he and she could his in the bookshelves in the Library.

"So, you come here often?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. Mostly when I want some fun or if I had a bad day." Ally explained and Mikey kept quiet. "Why do you ask?".

Mikey was reluctant at first but knew that Ally had to know. "Well, I don't have as much friends as you. Mostly due to my time with Bud and Chad, but it's also because I feel nervous at times when I meet new people." Mikey said.

This remark made Ally feel sad but then patted his head. "Don't get upset. You will have friends someday, in fact you have friends now. Me, and my alien friends." she then looked at him with a look of honesty in her eyes. "I promise that my friends will help you out as they helped me. If you ever get hurt or in trouble, you are always welcomed here."

Mikey felt touched and smiled. "Thanks, Ally."

"Am I interrupting anything?".

The kids jumped in surprise, but then laughed because it was Feedback who spoke up. "I saw and heard Ally, so she's it."

Ally chuckled and agreed. As she turned to count, everyone went to find new hiding places.

After a few seconds, Ally sounded off that she was ready and began her search, so far she couldn't find anybody and was now at the entrance of the living room. She just could not find ant of them, until she had an idea.

She hid herself behind a plant that was behind the right side of the couch and waited. She thought that if she waited long enough, either Mikey or the aliens would pop out and she could tackle them.

Just as she suspected, right in front of the couch, Four Arms stood up and looked around to make sure Ally wasn't around, unaware that she saw him as he turned his back to her.

That was the signal. Ally carefully snuck up and finally ran up to Four Arms and tackled him.

"Gotcha!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Four Arms laughed and pretty soon they began wrestling each other, their rambunctious antics stirring the others out of their hiding places and heading to the living room to see what was going on.

Mikey was a little nervous because of the Tetramand's size and strength and tried to intervene but was stopped by Big Chill. "It's okay. He is gentle with her."

That's when Ally's hysterical laughter got their attention. The looked and smiled at the site. Four Arms was holding Ally's arms over her head with his first set of arms and was tickling her underarms with his second pair of hands.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally shrieked with giggles as the fingers dug deeper into her armpits, making the tickling sensation overwhelm her other senses.

Mikey couldn't help but laugh at the cute scene, but the. Felt that Ally needed help. "Hang on, Ally!" he cried as he jumped onto Four Arms back and started tickling his sides, making the alien laugh in surprise.

"Hey! Aha-ha-ha-ha! Help! Get him off!" Four Arms cried with giggles and Rath grabbed Mikey off and pinned him to the floor.

"Rath thinks Mikey needs some tickles too. Want to help?" Rath asked Feedback and Big Chill and they nodded their heads, indicating they would help.

Heatblast went over to help Four Arms tickle Ally while the others went over to tickle Mikey. Bursts of laughter and giggles filled the mansion as the human kids were left to endure their tickle tortures, but they were having fun.

"AHHHHH! NO! NOT THERE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Mikey screamed as Feedback's plugged fingers prodded at the boys ribs.

"Ooh, looks like I found a sweet spot. Tickle tickle!" Feedback gently teased and tickled Mikey some more while Rath tickle Mikey's armpits and Big Chill tickled the boys exposed feet.

Finally, seeing that both the children had had enough, the aliens stopped tickling them and helped them get their breath back, which they eventually did.

"You guys do this all the time?" Mikey asked while still gasping for air.

"Yes, but it's a way of showing affection, nothing more and nothing less." Heatblast told the boy as he lifted Ally up and gave her a warm, loving hug.

"Do you not enjoy being tickled? We don't want to if you don't like it." Big Chill asked.

"Oh no, it's fine by me. I tickle my little brothers and sisters all the time, so it's okay if you tickle me." Mikey reassured the aliens as he and the others settled on the couch to watch the news. Mikey never felt so happy in his life. Maybe Ally was right, he did have new friends, and he was sitting alongside them.

* * *

**(There you have it. Mikey is now amongst real friends he can trust and have fun with. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
